Sherlock Oneshots
by AgentLlamaSocks
Summary: This is a book filled with BBC Sherlock Oneshots, it varies from reader inserts to ship Oneshots. Request in the comments -
1. Moriarty x Assassin Reader

Moriarty x Assassin!Reader: (One-shot)

(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC): Eye colour (HL):Hair length (FHD): Favourite hot drink

A/N~THIS ONE-SHOT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY SHERLOCK X READER STORY! THIS IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY! COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY-LINE AND LOVE INTEREST. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY ^-^ I PICKED THE SONG 'Criminal' cover by Sofia Nicole SINCE I THOUGHT IT FIT MORIARTY IN THIS ONE-SHOT! ALSO THE SONG 'Don't mess with me' by Temposhark IS ANOTHER SONG THAT REMINDS ME OF MORIARTY SO YEAH... ENJOY!

You were currently strutting your way down the hallway, your boots clicking against the marble ground. You reached the door to your Boss's office. You knocked and was welcomed in by his bodyguards. You kept your eyes on your Boss and sat yourself down in one of the seats.

"Miss (YN), How was your assignment?" He asked you dully

"The target has been eliminated, Sir." You bowed your head

"Good... Your pay will be sent to you this evening." He leaned back in his chair

You nodded "Do I have any other assignments?"

"Not at the minute but I shall make you aware if there is any new targets that need to... Disappear."

You nodded again and rose from your seat and headed out of the door, the bodyguards closing the door behind you. You took your (HC) (HL) hair out of the hair-tie and let it fall down. You ran your hands through your hair and felt as if you needed to change out of the grimy,blood-stained clothes that you were wearing.

For you see, you are a trained assassin. Trained and ruthless when given a new assignment. Usually your assignments don't get messy but that certain one did. A limo could be seen outside, that was your ride to your so called 'Home'. You opened the large doors and walked up to the limo, a man opened it for you. You thanked him and stepped into the taxi. you sat down and stared out of the window. You rubbed your grazed arm, That stupid Sherlock Holmes got in the way of your recent assignment and ended up grazing your arm with one of his bullets. You kept your palm on the graze.

"Are you alright Miss (LN)?" The limo driver asked you

"I'm fine, Keep driving and take me back to the apartment." You snapped, He nodded and continued to drive.

The car halted to a stop, your eyes locked with the Driver's

"Why have you stopped?" You gritted your teeth, giving him a death glare

"I have no idea Miss, it looks as if there was a crash." He gulped

You sighed, unbuckling your seat-belt

"Miss, Where are you going?!" The driver yelled

"I am not waiting here, I will get to the apartment myself." You opened the door and strutted out.

You heard the Driver calling for you to get back in but you ignored it and walked on. You went through the backstreets to ignore any stares and glares from the members of public. It was quiet, deathly quiet. You scoffed at the idea of London being peaceful or safe.

You heard another pair of footsteps walk towards you, you walked into an alleyway to lose the person behind you, the footsteps walked past the alleyway you were in. You smirked and walked out of the alleyway.

You turned your head and saw Sherlock Holmes with his companion. He was running towards you with his shorter companion lagging behind. You smirked and started running, you cut through other small alleyways to confuse them.

The maze of alleyways even made the so called 'Great Sherlock Holmes' think. You lost them and breathed in some air. Another limo stopped in front of you, the window rolled down.

"Miss (LN)..." The driver smirked

"Is this a limo for me?" You smirked at him, he nodded.

You opened the door and was greeted by a attractive figure in one of the seats, he was looking at you with a grin on his face. His slicked back hair gelled completely back, he was dressed in a black pristine tux with a blood red tie.

He had his hand on his knee, his finger tapping his knee lightly.

"Hello Love..." He looked at you with a dangerous glare in his eyes

"Hello there." You smirked and sat yourself across from him

"I didn't expect to have someone else in the limo with me this time." You looked him in the eyes, he was staring back at you, back into your (EC) eyes.

"Life is full of surprises, Love."

"Indeed it is." You bit your lip lightly, and crossed on of your legs over the other

"And who exactly might you be?" You asked

"That doesn't matter Love."

"Oh on the contrary, it is very important that I know who I am sharing a limo with."

"I suppose I should introduce myself to you, for I already know your name." The limo stopped moving, he stood up and walked over to you and kissed your hand like a gentleman.

"Moriarty, Jim Moriarty."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Jim Moriarty." You purred his name out

He smirked at that and sat back down in his seat, the limo then started to move again.

You watched the London sights zoom past you, the lights hurting your eyes lightly but you continued to stare into the distance. You didn't notice that he had moved seats and was now sitting beside you. He trailed his fingers up your hand and wrist. You shivered and turned your head to look at him, your eyes locked with his. He looked me up and down. You shivered at that.

"Well Miss (YN), this looks like your stop." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth

"Looks like it is." You looked outside of the window with a smile gracing your facial features

He leaned in close to you and whispered "Well...Miss (YN), It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was mine, Mr Jim Moriarty." You leaned in as well.

"But I must take my leave, Jim Moriarty." You could feel his breath on your face

"What a shame dear, I was enjoying our little 'Chit-chat'" He pouted

"As was I." You pushed your bottom lip out, like a child would do

"Don't worry Love. I'm sure that we shall meet again. soon enough." He smirked before kissing your cheek lightly.

Your cheeks became tinted with a light pink colour, your heart was slightly racing higher than usual.

You nodded and stood up from your seat. The door of the limo opened and was held open for you. Moriarty handed you something before you left, you clutched it in your hand. The door closed but you saw Moriarty blow you a kiss as the door closed. You shook your head and cleared your thoughts.

You cleared your mind of memories of Moriarty's previous behavior

You opened the door of your apartment and sighed as you saw the state that it was in. Papers were strewn everywhere, empty mugs on every table in the room. You treaded lightly on the papers and tried not to step on other objects that were covering the floor. You felt the blood from the 'Target' beginning to dry on your clothes, you groaned at that and knew that you needed to clean the blood of yourself and your clothes. You walked lightly into the bathroom and took of your clothes, and walked into the shower cubicle.

TIME SKIP CUZ...Y'MUM!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THIS TIME-SKIP WAS BROUGHT TO YOU AND INSPIRED BY BellAbbey.

You had finished your shower and had wrapped a rough, scratchy towel around yourself. Your clothes were on a heap on the floor and the blood had dried completely into them. You sighed and picked your wrecked clothes up, walking out of the bathroom and into your bedroom. You quickly changed into some comfortable clothes and looked at your blood stained clothes. You sighed lightly and decided to put them in the washing-machine, thinking that it might help get the blood out. You switched the washing-machine on and decided to make yourself a hot drink. You chose to make yourself a (FHD), you sat on your kitchen bunker and waited for the kettle to boil. The kettle dinged and at the same time your phone made a noise to indicate you had a text.

'Probably a notification from the Boss saying that my pay has been transferred into my bank.' You thought and ignored the text.

You poured the hot water and sipped your (FHD). It wasn't too hot. You sat down on your couch, forgetting your phone which still lay on the kitchen bunker. You grabbed a few hair-ties and wrung your hair into a messy phone was buzzing and creating loud noises, you stood up and walked over to your phone.

*8 new notifications* Your phone screen showed you.

You unlocked the screen and it said that you had 8 missed calls from an unknown number

You looked at the number closely and checked if it was anyone you know's phone number, it didn't look familiar.

The unknown number called again, you decided to answer it.

"Hello?" You asked cautiously

"Hello Miss (YN)." It was Moriarty

"My my, Its only been an hour since we met and you've already found my number." You said, teasing him.

"Why yes my dear."

"There must be another reason why you called me, Jim Moriarty."

"You are right my dear, I do want to speak with you."

"What about?" You questioned him, running a hand through your still damp hair

"Open the door." He laughed, you looked at the door and heard a light knock against it

You put the phone down and walked to the door, you carefully opened it to reveal Jim Moriarty standing there with a bouquet of lilies.

"Hello (YN) dear." He smirked and handed you the bouquet.

"Thank you, we only met me today yet you bring me bouquet?"

"You left a big impression on my Love." He purred, his Irish accent lacing his words with some adoration or love.

"Oh did I?" You smirked and leaned against the door frame with the bouquet in your arms

"Yes you did." He grinned with a Cheshire cat grin

You looked into his eyes and he looked straight back into yours, your smirk never left your face.

"I guess I must have that effect on some people." You batted your eyelashes lightly and walked towards him

His hand brushed yours as you walked closer to him. You fluttered your eyelashes at him and looked at him, still having a small smirk on your face. You stopped right in front of him and kept batting your eyelashes lightly at him. His Cheshire cat grin was still there on his face."Are you going to let me in, Love?" He asked teasingly

You let him in, his fingers brushed the back of your hand as he walked past. You shivered as he did that and watched him sit down on your sofa. You sat down on the sofa opposite him

"You said you wanted to ask me something." You crossed one of your legs over the other.

"Why yes I did." He tapped his hand on his leg

"What is it then?"

"Be patient my dear." He smirked and giggled like a child

You were confused but remained quiet

"I heard that you're very talented with a sniper? Am I correct?" He looked at you

"H-How? How do you know about my-"

"I know a lot of things, love."

"I have lost my personal sniper, He was very talented much like yourself." He stood up and walked behind the sofa you were sitting on

"I need a sniper, I know that you are extremely talented in that line of work." He leaned in close to you, you tensed as you felt his breath on your neck

"I want you to be my new sniper."

"I need your talents in my line of work, I need you (YN)." He purred

"I already have a job, Moriarty."

"You mean working as an assassin for that worthless swine." He spat

"Yes. he pays me well." You spoke truthfully

"Really, well what would you say if I said that I would pay you triple." Your eyes widened at that

You thought about it for a few minutes, all you heard was Moriarty saying

"Tic tock, Tic tock." He said that over and over again like a mantra

"I'm sorry but I will have to decline your offer." You turned your head to look at him

"What a shame, I was looking forward to working with you." He pouted his lip out childishly

You stood up, your back was poised and you looked him in the eye, He was giving you the puppy dog eyes until his phone rang

"What is it?" He answered his phone, his voice was harsh and snappy

You watched him snap at the person on the other side of the call, he put his phone away and looked at you

"Sorry Love, I've got to dash." He brushed past you and walked towards the door. He opened the door and left, closing the door lightly behind him. You looked at the door before sitting back down on the sofa.

You looked at your phone and saw that you had a notification

'You have a new target. Come back to the center.' The Boss text you

You sighed and got changed into a white blouse and a black skirt. You put one of your leather jackets over your shoulders and undid your messy bun and let your semi-dry hair down. You grabbed your keys and stuffed them into a pocket in your leather jacket. You walked out of the door and hopped into a taxi and headed to the center.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You reached the center and saw guards surrounding the door, more guards than usual. You exited the taxi and walked up to the door, the guards created a gap for you to walk through. You were confused but walked on, you reached your Boss' office. You looked at the door before knocking lightly on the door. The door opened by itself, you walked in and saw your Boss' chair facing the window. You stood and looked at the back of the chair.

"Boss?" You asked and walked up to the chair, you turned it around and saw your Boss lying there dead.

You gasped and backed away, you checked his pulse to check if he was alive

No pulse...

You felt your phone go off

'Have you reconsidered your decision? - JM'

Jim Moriarty had done this, he had killed your Boss

You looked at the text, and the guards flooded the room.

You turned your head to look at the guards, they created a gap again.

There stood Jim Moriarty.

"Have you made a decision?" He smirked and walked up to you, he brushed your (HL) (HC hair away from your face

You nodded and looked at him

"What would that decision be?" He smirked

You breathed in, and deep down knew that the decision you were making could be risky. You knew the risks, you lived life to experience those risks. You opened your mouth and said only a few simple words...

"I shall be your sniper." You said those words with limited confidence but had courage deep inside. Moriarty smirked and kissed the back of your hand

"Just the words I wanted to hear..." He played with your hand and grinned as you let him do it

You were his puppet dangling on a string, he being the puppet master. He would always be looking over you and controlling your movements...

But all assassins are puppets, controlled by their bosses. Moriarty had many puppets but you were his new favourite...

THE END OF THE ONESHOT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ lol

Hi my little tacos and cupcakes! This is my new Sherlock oneshots book and you can request me to write a one-shot

Here is the information about requesting

You must request ~

\- The certain BBC Sherlock character you want

\- The class of it - Fluff, Romance, Angst, T/W ect ect EXCEPT FOR LEMONS! I WILL NOT WRITE LEMONS!

\- Whether its a reader insert or a ship like Johnlock or Sherlolly

\- If you want an AU, then specify what AU you want. Like Teen!lock, Punk!lock, Smaug!lock, Soul-mate, ect ect.

That's the info for requests and I would like to say thank you for reading this and request something if you want in the comments! Goodbye my little tacos and cupcakes! I will see you next time I update!

~AgentLlamaSocks341~ 3


	2. Sherlock x Reader: Late Night Reading

Sherlock x Reader : Late Night Reading.

Request from The_Coolest_Timelord

(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC): Eye colour (HL):Hair length (FHD): Favourite hot drink (YI): Your initials (MN): Middle name (FCP): Favourite Chinese food

You were sitting in 221B, with your a book in your hands. You have been sitting there since early this morning. Sherlock and John brushed past you this morning and had left to go to a new case that Lestrade had given them. You haven't finished the book yet, you were halfway through it. You had a cup of (FHD) beside you and you occasionally sipped the hot drink. Mrs Hudson occasionally walked in and refilled your mug.

You saw your phone go off

We need you for the case, please come as soon as you can - SH

You sighed and text him back

I'm busy - (YI)

What could be more important than a case? - SH

You rolled your eyes and switched your phone off, not wanting to be interrupted by Sherlock. You went back to reading your book. The whole flat was in complete utter silence, it was a change from the usual rash and brash atmosphere that John and Sherlock always created. You sighed and pushed your hair away from your face, you looked at your book and read 20-ish pages before putting your book down. You felt peckish so you walked up to the kitchen, you searched the cupboards for something but was unsuccessful.

You gulped and stared at the fridge, you feared what could be in the fridge. Last time you checked, there was a head in the fridge and many severed fingers in numerous wine glasses. You haven't used those wine glasses since.

You walked over to the fridge and reached out to grasp the handle, you gulped again and slowly opened the fridge.

Nothing...No experiments were in the fridge.

'That's a first.' You thought in your head and searched the fridge for something to eat, you found leftover chinese food from a couple of nights ago

'It'll have to do, now lets hope there isn't any experiments in the microwave.' You walked over to the microwave with the leftover (FCF) in your hands. Thankfully there were no experiments in the microwave and you put the leftover (FCF) in a bowl and put it in the microwave for a few minutes. You leaned against the bunker and waited for the microwave to 'bing'. It eventually did and you grabbed a towel and wrapped the palms of your hands with it.

You reached in with the towel wrapped around hands and grabbed the steaming bowl of (FCF). You put the bowl on the down on the bunker to let it cool. You sighed and saw your phone laying on the floor. You opened the cutlery drawer and got a knife, fork and spoon and looked around for a lap-tray. You found one and put your bowl of (FCF) on your tray and went and sat down with your food on your lap. You quietly ate the (FCF), when you had finished it you put it down beside the armchair that you were sitting on. Sherlock had recently claimed this seat as 'his' and absolutely hated anyone that dare sat in 'his' chair. But since he was out on a case with John meant you got to sit in it while he was gone. You picked up your book and started to read again, losing track of time.

TIMEY WIMEY TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No-one's POV

The front door to 221B opened and in walked Sherlock with a exhausted looking John. They walked into the living-room to find (YN) sitting in 'Sherlock's' chair. An annoyed expression graced Sherlock's face.

"Get out of my seat, (YN)." He growled

"Hmmm... How about? No." (YN) smirked at him

"(YN)." He growled in annoyance

"Yes Sherlock." (YN) looked up from her book.

"Get out of my seat, I am not in the mood for this." He growled louder

"Technically, Mrs Hudson bought the chair and I was the one who first sat in this chair which technically makes this chair mine." (YN) smirked wider

"Its too late for this, come on get out of MY seat." He ignored (YN)'s little proclamation, (YN) picked up her phone and decided to check the time since it probably wasn't that late.

"Sherlock, its not that late its onl-" (YN)'s eyes widened when she saw the time

2:38am

"Okay, maybe its a tiny bit late but seriously I'm busy Sherlock."

"Busy doing what?"

"Ummm." (YN) looked down, Sherlock looked at her and waited for her to give him an answer. He noticed the book by her side

"Reading, That's why you couldn't come to with us, because you were reading! You were reading some probably stupid romantic novel instead of helping us on a case!" He grew frustrated, (YN) grew annoyed and threw the closest thing to her directly at Sherlock's head which so happened to be her book

"It is not a stupid romantic novel, it is a beautiful piece of literature!" She picked up her book of the floor and slouched back into the chair. Sherlock rubbed the area where the book hit him, John laughed lightly before he walked out of the living-room and to his room. Sherlock huffed and sat down on the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. (YN) sighed and went back to reading her book

Another Timey Wimey time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were still sat there in the armchair with the same book in your hands, only five pages left until you had finished the book. But sleep was taking over you, your eye-lids were heavy. Your eyes were threatening to close, Sherlock noticed this and sighed. He stood up from the sofa and took the book from your hands

"Sheeeerlock! I was reading that!" You exclaimed but you yawned lightly while saying it

"(YN), you're tired and its easy to see that." He put the book on the table

"But I only have 5 pages left." You pouted your bottom lip out

"You can finish it in the morning." He looked at you, he sighed and flung you over his shoulder

"Sherlock! Put me down." You tiredly hit his back with weakly made fists

He ignored your pleads and carried you to your room, your eyes were slowly shutting and you rested your head on his shoulder, you snuggled close. He opened the door to your room and walked over to your bed. He laid you softly down on the bed, your head gently resting on one of the pillows. Sherlock slowly pulled the duvet covers over you, you wrapped yourself in the warm duvet covers. Sherlock was sat on the end of the bed, he sat up and laid his soft hand on your cheek. He rubbed his thumb over it which made you sigh. You nuzzled into his palm. He smiled lightly, he stood up again and walked over to the bedroom door, he switched off the light. Before he left the room he said

"Goodnight (YN) dear." He closed the door, you smiled when he said that. You sighed and fell asleep. You had a small smile on your face as you fell asleep.

Sherlock's POV

I closed the door behind me, I sighed lightly and walked back up to the living-room. When I reached the living-room I saw the armchair, I smiled at it. Instead of sitting in the armchair, I sat myself on the sofa and sighed. I saw (YN)'s book lying on the table, I picked it up and looked at it. I flicked through the pages and saw something on the page before the story starts, the page with the book title printed on it.

_'This book belongs to (YN) (MN) (LN)_

I smiled wider and traced my fingers over where the pen graced the page. I could still smell the ink on the page. I closed the book and put it back down on the table. I sighed and rested my head against the sofa. My eyes started to close, in my mind I heard (YN) say

"Goodnight Sherlock." My eyes fully closed, I sighed as I fell into a light, quiet slumber.

End of One-shot ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Hello my little tacos and cupcakes! This was my first request and the request was requested by The_coolest_Timelord. Hope you are happy with the one-shot! This one-shot actually deleted two times while trying to publish so hopefully this saves when publishing unlike the other times ^-^ I am currently sick and unwell so yeah... it sucks being ill. I would like to say this since I have had a few people asking me to update Sherlock x Reader: ACDIL but I guess I must say this again, I cannot update and I mean CANNOT UPDATE that story, this one-shot book was created so that you all can still get a Sherlock fix off of my account. If you want to request something then please comment what you would like me to write, the info for requests is in the Author's note in my previous one-shot. Thank you all for reading this one-shot and I will see you all when I next update! ^-^

~AgentLlamaSocks341~

xxx


	3. SmaugLock x Reader

Smaug!lock x Reader : The maiden that freed the beast

(YN): Your name (LN): Last name (HC): Hair colour (HL): Hair length (EC): Eye colour

A/N I have changed parts of the plot of the hobbit so it could fit and so that you my reader are in the story with Smaug/Sherlock ^-^

THIS WHOLE ONE-SHOT IS FROM YOUR PERSPECTIVE ~~~~~~~~~~ ENJOY ^-^

You walked down the twisted staircases of Erebor. You remembered why you were here. You had joined the dwarves on their quest to reclaim Erebor. You yourself were an elf, a wise young elf. Though you were only part elf, you were half sorceress too since your father was once one of the wizards of old but he died before you were born. Gandalf taught you some magic before you were taken in by the elves. You knew of the grudges that Thorin had towards your kind but he let you join the party. Bilbo and yourself were good friends, you chatted along the way but when the dwarves were caught by Thranduil's men, Thorin told you to head to the mountain and to wait at the entrance. You did as you were told and you made your way to the mountain which leads you to where you are now. Only a matter of minutes ago did you reunite with the party and now you were at the door to the Lonely Mountain. You were the first one to try and search for the Arkenstone. You walked down the final flight of stairs and there lay the riches of Erebor. You gasped when you saw it and you looked around for the Arkenstone, you laid one foot on the mounds of gold and gems, you began to walk through the gold. You ran your hands through the gold and searched for the Arkenstone but all tries were in vain. You sighed and kept searching, you then began to feel the air grow hot and humid. You looked around, you pulled the hood that was over your head down and pushed some of your (HL) (HC) hair away from your face. You felt a gust of hot air touch your neck and it made the pendant that you wore around your neck stick to your neck, you turned around to see what it was.

You were met by a pair of golden amber eyes

You were frozen in fear as the pair of eyes looked you down

"S-Smaug." You stuttered out in fear

"What is a young elf maiden doing in my mountain?" Smaug growled

"I-I U-uh." You stuttered again

"Speak!"

"I have came here to lay eyes upon you Smaug, your power exceeds my expectations." You tried to back away but Smaug's tail flicked and wrapped around you and trapping you.

"What is your name, Elven maiden." He growled

"It is Lady (YN)." You told him, his hot breath still breathing down on you

"(YN)..." He grumbled as he stood up and started to circle you..

He stared down and as if he was deducing you.

He grumbled loudly and grew closer to you, you tried to back away but Smaug's tail trapped you where you stood. You shook violently as Smaug grew closer to you. His eyes stared down at you and watched you closely.

"Flattery won't keep you alive… for long."

"Y-Yes… Smaug." Smaug leaned in closer to you

"I smell dwarf on you…" Your eyes widened when he said that.

"Is it Oakenshield that sent you!" He grumbled, you tried to speak but you were frozen on the spot.

"Well! SPEAK!" He growled

"No! I am not with Oakenshield!"

"LIES!" He snapped and grew closer to you

You whimpered and your breathing became shaky but sharp

He looked you up and down and sniffed you, you bit your lip to stop yourself from crying out for someone's help.

"Why can't I deduce you…" He muttered to himself as he kept looking at you

"W-What?" You stuttered

"Why can't I deduce you! You are only a mere elven maiden!"

"H-Half elf…"

"What is the other half?" He was face to face with you now

"H-Half sorceress…"

"Sorceress…" He muttered, you nodded slightly

Smaug's eyes changed from a blood-thirsty glare to a soft stare.

"Can you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Yes… I need your help."

"With what?"

Smaug backed away and rose to his hind legs.

"I am cursed, I am a mere human underneath these scales."

"What?"

"I was possessed by the dragon Smaug since I was born as a half dragon… One of my parents was a shapeshifter."

"Oh…"

"I cannot remember my own name…"

"Why do you need my help?"

"I have this birthmark, engraving on my flesh that is in elvish… I need you to translate it for me."

"Okay… I'll translate it for you."

"Thank you." Smaug nodded and walked up to you and showed you the word in elvish. You traced your fingers over the letters and started trying to translate it

" K…" You spoke out each of the letters until it formed a word in your head

"Sherlock?..."

"What?" Smaug looked at you

"Sherlock… that's what it says… Sherlock…"

"Sherlock…" Smaug said it over and over, playing it in his head till something inside of him clicked

"My name… My name is Sherlock…" He roared as a light surrounded him, the light looked like flame and you looked away to stop myself from being blinded. Smaug roared one last time before Smaug's roars sounded like a man's yell in pain. You saw the light subside, you turned your head slightly to see what happened.

Your eyes widened when you saw what stood before you…

There stood a man, his hair was a mix of raven black and burnt umber colours and looked like a mop of curly mess. His eyes were bright orange but an aquamarine colour was slowly taking over the orange. His skin had red scales that shone like rubies in the light, a tail was wrapped around his ankle but slowly uncurled and swiped through the gold. Your eyes locked with his, his clothes were ripped. The only clothing he was wearing was a ripped pair of trousers, his complexion was like pure ivory.

His reptilian like ears twitched and he tilted his head which revealed a pair of ram horns. Your eyes were wide as you looked at him. He looked at you with an unknown emotion in his eyes. You have never seen that emotion in someone's eyes before. He walked towards you, you kept staring into his eyes.

He was now stood before you, he looked down at you and his hand raised and came to rest on your right cheek. His nails were like talons but they did not touch the flesh of your cheek at all.

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome Sherlock…"

"I am free… You have freed me… Thank you…"

"What about Smaug? What happened to him?"

"His spirit is in the area, he is trapped here until the heir of Erebor enters the mountain... "

"Will he return back into his dragon form?"

"Yes… Soon…"

An amber orange light swirled around the room and touched the gold, it slowly formed the silhouette of a dragon. It formed into a real dragon and growled at you and Sherlock. You looked into Sherlock's eyes, his eyes were now completely the colour of the sea. You were frozen in his eyes. Smaug growled more, you disconnected yourself from his eyes.

"You're free Sherlock… but we must flee… The dwarves will be sending Bilbo down here to look for the Arkenstone."

"We?"

"Only if you want me to come with you of cours-" He rubbed his hand across your cheek.

"Yes… I would like you to come with me." He smiled lightly

"Okay, But I must do something first…" You ripped a few pieces of your tunic/dress and scattered them on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Faking my death, its for the best."

He nodded and held his hand out for you, you smiled lightly at him.

You walked up to him and took his hand. He no longer had talon like nails, his hand held yours softly in his own. You heard Bilbo and quietly dragged Sherlock out of sight and to somewhere where the both of you could escape.

"I know where the exit is." He walked towards one of the stone walls and pushed it which made the stone open for him like a door. He looked up at the moon

"It has been a long time since I have gazed upon the moon…" He sighed as he felt the moon's beams of light hit him. You smiled at him and took off your cloak and put it on him, you rose the hood over his head.

"Thank you…" You smiled after hearing his voice

"No problem." You took one step outside and led Sherlock out with you.

"Let's go." You looked at him, he nodded and walked down the mountain with you.

You were now by the water and found old pieces of wood and used pond weed and vines to create a makeshift raft for the two of you. Sherlock let you climb on first and he sat on after. You kept your head down as the two of you rafted towards Laketown on the raft. The waters grew cold so the two of you let the water's currents drag you towards the town. You kept your head down as you drifted into the town. The two of you jumped off of the raft when you reached the wooden pavement slabs. The two of you slyly walked into the alleys and tried to make your way to the less populated part of the town. There you reached a house, it was decaying but it looked inhabited by no-one.

"We can stay here for now." You looked at Sherlock, he nodded and walked inside the decaying house.

There wasn't much in the house but it had a bed with no quilts or old blankets and an old fireplace. The bed looked old and moldy but as long as you had a place to rest you didn't care. You shivered as you felt the wind blow through the house, Sherlock looked at you and pulled you close.

'He's so warm...' You thought to yourself, you sighed and nuzzled close to him.

He sighed and kept you close, you felt yourself slowly succumbing to sleep.

"Sleep (YN)..." He said softly, you sighed and felt your eyelids close.

He smiled and lifted you up bridal style and laid you on the bed, he laid beside you and sighed as he saw you fall asleep. He took off the cloak and put it over you like a blanket. You snuggled into the cloak and close to him, he wrapped his scaley arm around you and let you nuzzle into his chest. He too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

TIMEY WIMEY TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt something which woke you up, your eyes opened to see Sherlock thrashing in his sleep and muttering. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he thrashed in his sleep. You sat up and tried to wake him up

"Sherlock! Wake up!" You put both of your hands on each of his shoulders and shook him, he still thrashed in his sleep

"SHERLOCK!" You yelled and shook him harder, his eyes snapped open. He pushed you away lightly and turned away from you. His head was now in his hands. That's when you saw his back. His back was covered in a burn mark that resembled dragon wings, it covered the whole of his back. You leaned close to him and whispered

"Sherlock?" He lifted his head up and turned towards you slightly to reveal his face, his eyes were red and blood-shot from crying.

"Sherlock…" He shook lightly when you said his name.

You crawled over to his side and looked at him. He looked away from you again.

"Sherlock… What were you having a nightmare about?"

He did not respond

"Please Sherlock, I can help you if you tell me what your nightmare was about."

He looked down at the ground and stared at it.

"Please Sherlock…"

"It was about… the day Smaug took Erebor and destroyed Dale…"

"Oh…"

"All I can hear is their screams and their cries for help, I was a slave in Smaug's body and I wished I could stop him but I couldn't… I couldn't stop him from destroying and killing innocent lives."

"Sherlock…"

"Their screams have haunted me since the day it happened… Smaug went into a slumber which in turn made me sleep so I lived with the same nightmare for so long and reliving every second of that day, I wanted to save every single one of them but I couldn't…I WASN'T SMART ENOUGH!? ... It kills a piece of my sanity every time I hear their cries and screams…"

"Sherlock… You were stuck inside of Smaug and were unable to do anything. It isn't your fault…"

"It is! I could have somehow stopped Smaug! There could've been a way! I Just wasn't smart enough to find out how!"

"There was no way… Its okay Sherlock… its okay…" You ushered to him

"I could've stopped it!" He muttered under his breath repeatedly

You looked at him sadly, you leaned in close to him and pulled him into a light hug. He froze when he felt your arms around him. You rested your head on top of his.

"Its okay… Its okay…" You whispered to him, he unfroze and relaxed in your arms. He nuzzled close to you and held you tightly. He cried into your tunic/dress. He cried like a babe in your arms.

"Its okay… Its okay…" You whispered to him over and over and rubbed his back gently as he moved and cried into your shoulder. He flinched at your touch but continued to cry into your shoulder. You rubbed his back and hummed the tune to an old lullaby you remember hearing one of the elves sing to you when you were a mere child. He clutched you tightly and his cries subsided to small whimpers as flashes of Smaug's and his memories of the day that Smaug took Erebor and destroyed Dale. You moved so your back was leaning against the wall, he curled up beside you.

You moved his head so that it rested on your lap, you moved him so that he was now laid on his back. You sighed and kept humming the tune of the lullaby. His eyes began to close, he grabbed your hand and clutched it tightly. You smiled sadly at him again and began to rub the back of his hand softly with your thumb. He loosened his grip on your hand and held it close to him. Your other hand was softly running through his hair, your fingers twirling around his curls and gently running through his hair as soft as a feather would be. He sighed as he fell into a lightly sleep. You felt him twitch as the nightmare arose within him again, you kept humming and kept massaging the back of his hand soothingly. He slowly stopped twitching and sighed in his sleep. You smiled slightly and leaned down to him, you were about to press a light kiss to his cheek when his head moved and your lips connected. Your eyes widened and grew to the size of dinner plates when you saw his eyes open. You felt heat rise in your cheeks, you pulled away and stuttered on your words

"I'm so sorry! I was only going to press a kiss to your cheek but you moved so our lips connecte-" You were cut off by his lips, your eyes were wide as you felt his lips on yours. Your eyes slowly shut as you slowly returned the kiss. His hand went to your cheek while yours were pressed lightly against his chest. Your hands glided and touched his scales. He shivered when you did that. You felt his hand softly rub your cheek, you leaned into his hand. You both separated and looked into one another's eyes. You breathed in air and didn't dare to blink as you were lost in the sea that was in Sherlock's eyes. His hand stayed on your cheek.

"(YN)..."

"Yes."

"Do you believe in soul-mates? Or mates in general?" The questions struck you.

"I've never thought about it before."

"I feel something for you...A connection that is a bond that we share… do you feel it?" He looked at you, his reptilian ears twitched.

You felt something in your chest, it was as if a piece of thread connected you with Sherlock.

"Yes…" You looked at him and rose your hand to rest on his cheek.

He smiled lightly, his tail swayed from side to side. You smiled back at him.

You let your thumb glide over his cheek softly, he leaned into your touch.

"Thank you… You have done so much for me…" He kissed your palm.

"I have only done a few small deeds for you."

"No… they are more than small things, they are things that hurt me and you have helped me… thank you… thank you…" He kissed your palm again and again.

You rubbed his cheek and looked at him with a kind look

"Thank you…" He muttered one last time before pressing a kiss to your forehead, you felt a spark within you when he laid that small peck on your forehead.

You pressed a kiss to the scales on his shoulder, he sighed in content when you did that.

You smiled at him with a tired smile.

"Rest (YN)..." He spoke softly, his voice ran through your ears like velvet.

You sighed and nuzzled into his chest, you grabbed his hand and held it in both of your hands. He sighed and leaned back down onto the bed and pulled the cloak over you. You kept one of his hands in yours and smiled slightly when you felt the cloak drape over you.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of your head as you fell asleep and he too fell asleep with you. Sherlock had no nightmares that night. The night was calm and peaceful…

ANOTHER TIMEY WIMEY TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your eyes opened when you smelt smoke, you looked around and saw fire outside. The fire was spreading quickly. Sherlock awoke and immediately helped you out of the house through the broken window. The back of the house wasn't affected by the fire yet. Sherlock put your cloak over himself and jumped out of the window. He grabbed your hand and ran away from the house and ran back to the part of Laketown that wasn't affected by the flames. You and him ran and dodged areas in which the flames began to chase behind you. You saw the people of Laketown leaving on boats, you saw the raft you and Sherlock made a not long ago. You and him ran towards it and got on it and rafted behind the people of Laketown's boats. You got away from Laketown and glanced to see the town go up in flames, Smaug flying above it and breathing his fiery breath upon the homes of the people of Laketown. You stayed close to Sherlock, he held you as the both of you watched Laketown go up into cinders. The raft reached the shore and the two of you got off. You turned and watched as the people of Laketown were gaggling and yelling in pain and in sorrow.

Everything they loved and cherished was gone… there homes… maybe even their families were gone.

You leaned against Sherlock and looked away from the people of Laketown, you held the cloak that was on Sherlock tightly. His hand came to rest on your back, he rubbed it softly as you felt a tear fall from your eye.

You felt him wrap both of his arms around you, his arms slowly lost its scaley feeling. You were confused until you heard a large CRASH from behind you.

You turned to watch Smaug the impenetrable fall. Smaug fell to his cold death… His carcass laid in the water,slowly sinking but even when he fully sunk he could still be clearly seen by all…

Smaug was dead…

Everyone was in silence, you looked at Sherlock. He seemed relieved and he smiled lightly at you. You smiled back at him but hid behind him as you heard the voices of Oin, Fili, Kili and Bofur. You hid yourself behind Sherlock and made sure you weren't able to be seen. The dwarves' voices drifted to a different area. You sighed and remained hidden behind Sherlock. He turned his head to look at you.

"I must remain dead in their hearts and minds… that's how it must be for now." You whispered to him

He nodded and let you hide under the cloak, you hid under the cloak with him. You watched the people of what once was Laketown slowly start to walk towards the ruins of Dale. You looked up at Sherlock, you knew that you did not belong with the people of Dale.

"We will find somewhere, somewhere to hide for now." He looked at you

You nodded and held his hand tightly, the two of you moved in the opposite direction of the people of Laketown.

You were off to find sanctuary, A place for the both of you.

Hand in hand you walked, your hands never disconnected…

ANOTHER TIMEY WIMEY TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 YEARS LATER XD

Also I have to add a new thingy mabob here so yeah… (BN): Baby name LOLZOR XD

You walked up the hills of the Shire, Sherlock by your side with a bundle in his arms. You smiled as you finally reached the door of a very familiar hobbit's home. You opened the gate and walked in with Sherlock. It was about time that you came out of hiding. You had been pretending to be dead with Sherlock for long enough, you had missed 2 Yule celebrations. During the time that you had missed 2 Yule celebrations, you and Sherlock grew and learned many things about one-another and have helped one another in many ways including Sherlock's nightmares which rarely ever happen and Sherlock had wed around last years 1 Yule.

Sherlock had learned to control his dragon side and didn't have to hide under the cloak anymore. Around people, Sherlock was rather cold and distant but around you he was a completely different person. No-one knew about his 'previous life' since it was something that he would rather forget. You aimed to make sure that it would stay secret and that no-one knew or somehow found out about it.

You sighed and traced the mark that Gandalf left on Bilbo's door 2 years ago. You smiled before laying a light knock to Bilbo's door. You heard him approaching the door, you stood beside Sherlock. You saw the small hobbit door open

"(Y-YN)?! Is that you? It can't be you!" Bilbo asked

"It is indeed me." You smiled and leaned against Sherlock

"B-But you died!" The small hobbit ran up to you and hugged your legs.

You smiled at the hobbit "I faked my death, Bilbo."

"Well at least you're alive! Oh and who's this?" Gesturing towards Sherlock

"This is my husband Sherlock." Sherlock looked down at Bilbo with his quite stern eyes and nodded his head

Bilbo smiled and looked at the bundle in Sherlock's arms, he raised his brow at the bundle. You took the bundle in your arms and showed Bilbo what lay in the bundle of blankets. There in the blankets was a sleeping baby.

Sherlock smiled lightly at you as you gently jostled the baby in your arms.

"What is the baby's name?" Bilbo asked

"(BN) Thorin Holmes."

Bilbo smiled at the name and invited the two of you inside his hobbit hole. Sherlock held your hand and walked in with you and little (BN) in your arms. The 3 of you had small talk for a couple of hours until (BN) had fallen completely asleep in your arms.

You bid Bilbo farewell for now and walked back down the hills of the Shire and to where you had asked one of the farmers to take care of your horse and cart. You paid the farmer for the good care he gave to the horse and made your way back to the place which you and Sherlock call home. You arrived back at where you and Sherlock live which was hidden under and behind areas of dense plantation and trees. Sherlock put the horse in its lone stable and walked inside the small cottage/house. You had put (BN) in (his/her) cot and kissed the baby's head before leaving the little one to sleep in peace.

You saw Sherlock sitting by the fireplace, you sat down beside him. Your hand ran through his curly locks, the ends of his hair now where the only parts of his hair that still had that burnt umber colours since the rest was a dark ebony colour. He smiled at you and pressed a kiss to your palm before kissing you softly. You kissed back and rubbed his cheek gently. He had his arm around your waist and kept kissing you softly. You separated when you heard a loud wail.

"I'll go." Sherlock smiled and went to go see what (BN) was fussing about

You smiled and heard (BN)'s loud wails subside into small melodic giggles. You walked towards where (BN) and Sherlock were. He was sat in his armchair and was using his tail as a toy for little (BN). (BN) giggled and tried to grab Sherlock's long tail but Sherlock kept moving it out of (BN)'s grasp. You leaned against the door-frame and watched. Sherlock saw you and smiled and (BN) let out a cute little yawn. Sherlock stood up and laid (BN) in (his/her) cot. You walked over and looked down at little (BN). (BN) giggled and stared up at you and Sherlock with (his/her) heterochromic eyes.

(his/her) two completely different coloured eyes, one was blue and the other was like the colour of the sunset.

You leaned in and pressed a kiss to (BN)'s head once more and rubbed (his/her) chubby cheek. The baby giggled tiredly and slowly fell asleep. You sighed, Sherlock held your hand and led you to the room the two of you shared. You changed into some appropriate nightwear and Sherlock changed into some nightwear as well. Not before you pressed a kiss to his burn marks that marred the entirety of his back. He smiled at you and gently pulled you down onto the bed with him. You turned your head and body to face Sherlock, he did the same and turned to face you. He pulled the covers over the both of you and never broke your loving gaze. You smiled tiredly at him.

"I love you (YN), I truly do love you."

"I love you too Sherlock." You closed your eyes as you fell asleep

He smiled at you before sleep overtook him, his eyes fluttered shut.

The two of you remained asleep throughout the night, no nightmares dared to infest or attack the two of you as you slept. Not even the gailing winds outside could awake you two.

As the two of you slept, your hand stayed interlocked with his and never separated… just like the day the two of you met. Nothing could separate the two of you… not even fate itself would dare try and separate your hand from his.


End file.
